


Self Indulgent Drabble's and Could-Be Stories

by Just_Another_Introvert



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: If you wanna read it, It's a bunch of shit, M/M, Wouldn't recommend it though, go for it, so...., that I wrote at like 3 in the morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Introvert/pseuds/Just_Another_Introvert
Summary: It's just a shit ton of different drabbles and things that I wrote while totally sleep deprived.Some are just....I don't know.Completely stupid?I wouldn't recommend looking into it, but if you want to...no one's stopping you





	1. -Implied Future CherryBerry- SHITTY COLLEGE AU THING

**Author's Note:**

> Underfell Sans - Red  
> Underswap Sans - Blue  
> Undertale Sans - Sans
> 
> Just a shitty college AU thingy...that I wrote at like three in the morning a couple of weeks ago

Blue doesn’t know why school, mainly college, exists. It just seemed like a completely ridiculous thing to want. Why would you have these people teach you like this when you could learn all of this stuff online in your own time at your own pace? Ridiculous. Incredulous. WHY???

“I’m so glad that coffee exists,” Blue muttered to himself from his seat. He looked towards the giant cup of coffee with a tired slime. “I’m so glad that you exist.” He kissed the cup with great love, earning himself a choked laugh from next to him. 

Next to Blue sat a skeleton monster that looked eerily like himself. He wore a furry coat and red shirt. And he had a sharpened gold tooth, all his teeth sharpened to match. Basically the exact definition of ‘Edgy’. 

“Are you looking down on coffee?,” Blue questioned with a playful glare. 

“Maybe,” the edgy looking monster answered with a teasing smirk. 

“Asshole. You don’t know true love if you can’t understand my connection with coffee.” Blue kissed the coffee cup again, grasping it in his hands. “Don’t worry babe. I’ll make sure Edgy Mc’ My Chemical Romance over there understands true passion.”

“True passion eh? If you’re still a virgin, ya don’t know nothin’,” The edgy skeleton retorted, Blue looking up at him with a slightly sour look. 

“And I’m wondering why you’re assuming I’m still a virgin.” The edgy skeleton’s taunting smirk died, a light red blush covering his face. Blue looked up at him and smirked, winking teasingly before taking a small sip of his precious coffee. The other’s comment almost made him spit it out.

“Me too, cause it looks like ya know how to suck and swallow.” 

Blue didn’t know how to respond before-

“Sure I do.” A light blue blush came with his response. It took a moment for edgy to understand what exactly Blue was implying and red overtook his face. Because of course the cutesy looking guy leaned that way. This was high school and it was him- Red they were talking about. His life never had been normal before, why now? 

Blue looked away from the other skeleton, taking another sip from his coffee, seeming to try and make himself shrink in his seat. 

“What’s your name?,” edgy asked after a moment, a small smirk still present on his face. 

“Blue. What’s yours?,”

“Red.” Red laughed into his sleeve. “Man, our parents have some shitty naming skills.” Blue laughed into his own sleeve of his light blue jacket. 

“You’re telling me?” They both laughed for a bit, mostly at the stupidity of their parents, settling down before the others looked up to see who the hell was laughing in the middle of a psychology class.

“So, why are you taking psychology for,” Blue asked because Red really didn’t look like he was having the time of his life. 

“Because being able to read other people is fun. You can scare them and get alotta things out of them.” Red turned to Blue. “And what about you?”

“A lot of reasons, some for myself and…” Blue paused, a small mischievous grin painting his skull. “Some for… others.” Red raised a non existent brow, his grin becoming wider. Blue seemed pretty interesting for someone that looked like he belonged on some magical fairy land. 

Red didn't know why he was surprised really. It seemed to be the norm around here, especially since this was the first monster human college to exist. 

Yep. 

About 4 years ago, a flood of monsters from all over the world came flooding into the Surface. It was mayhem for the humans really. Who could have even expected that so many monsters lived underground, right below them? 

Even Red was surprised to see so many more monsters come out than he had expected. 

Of course he had a few suspicions as to what was going on, but he decided to leave them be. Humans were freaking out everywhere and monsters were hyped and overly excited about finally seeing the sky. In other words, it was quickly becoming hell on the surface.

Everything had cleared up around the sixth month. 

Four monster ambassadors had united and made it more comfortable for monsters everywhere. And it became a lot easier to live in a human filled area. Many had easily relaxed into their new environment, monster and humans alike, but, for some? 

There were attacks and campaigns going around trying to force monsters back to where they came from. Stories about horrible things that monsters had done spread like wildfire and there was at least 40,000 hate mails coming in from all over the world every day. So that definitely had to say something.

But the determination of the monster ambassadors shone through, making at least a small education system so that future human generations would become more comfortable with the idea of monsters living alongside them. The mayor of Ebott agreed with the small plan, hoping humans would integrate better with monsters.

That’s how they came to today, four years later with 4 monster human schools. Elementary, Junior High, High School, and College- which was quickly becoming one of the few things that both monsters and humans alike hated with a passion. What a great way to connect. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you Red,” Blue said with a small grin, picking up his coffee and shoving whatever notes he had planned on copying into his messenger bag, right as the bell rang. Blue rushed out of the room. the notes he couldn’t fit into his bag put haphazardly into a pile before being picked up in his arms. 

“Heh, looks like you met someone interesting,” a skeleton said from the doorway of the classroom, eyes following Blue.

“Fuck off Sans.”

“Nah. Sticking my bone into places it shouldn’t be is what I do best.”

“Yeah, just like you stuck your ‘bone’ into-”

“One time Red. One time.”

Red gave a smug smirk, Sans rolling his eyes (?) in return before flipping him off, both hands, and leaving for his next class. 

What a great fucking day.


	2. -No Ships- JOKES AND TOO FUCKING SOBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short story drabble thing where Blue and a bunch of lazy assholes get themselves into a mess and Razz, Edge, and Papyrus all walk in at the best time possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing I wrote at 3 in the morning a couple of weeks ago....What is it with me and 3 in the morning?
> 
> Undertale Sans - Sans  
> Undertale Papyrus - Papyrus  
> Underfell Sans- Red  
> Underfell Papyrus - Edge  
> Underswap Sans - Blue  
> Underswap Papyrus - Stretch  
> Swapfell Sans - Raz/Razz because I was tired and kept switching between the two  
> Swapfell Papyrus - Slim

“Hey bro! I uh- have something to tell you,” Stretch said from the couch, sounding completely serious for a change. Blue put down his spoon and poked his head out from the kitchen with a quirked bone ridge.

“What is it Papy?” 

“Bro...Blue...You. You were adopted.” 

Snickers came from the skeletons next to Stretch- Sans and Red. And if you strained your ears enough, you could hear soft snickering from upstairs where Slim was doing some ‘important business’ which Blue was 85 percent sure was just him smoking weed.

“For god’s sake Papy, we both know that’s not true,” Blue deadpanned, rolling his eye lights. He went back into the kitchen to continue working on his taco mix before stepping back into view, bowl and spoon in hand. “We both know you were the adopted one. I can’t for the life of me know why anyone would adopt a lazy bones like you though.” 

“WAIT WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WAS ADOPTED??,” Stretch yelled from the couch, eye sockets wide. Red and Sans were still giggling slightly, still trying to calm down from their laughing fit. 

“You really thought we were related?,” Blue called back from the kitchen.

“WHATTTT???!!”

“It was a joke Papy. Can’t take one?” Blue popped his head back out with an innocent smile and Papy seemed to melt back into the couch, indecision on whether to laugh or groan making him rolling off of him, instead opting on just closing his eyes. Blue sent a really quick smug look towards both Sans and Red behind his closed eyes before disappearing back into the kitchen. Seconds later-

The whole house seemed to burst with immediate laughter, Sans and Red both falling off the couch with a sudden thump, leaving Stretch jumping 5 feet in the air. It was the most awake anyone had ever seen him. 

And Slim...well. 

There was at least twenty different crashes before he came rushing down. 

And he was totally high as a kite. 

“I KNOW I MISSED SOMETHINGGGG. WHAT I MISS??!” 

Sans and Red kept laughing, gasping for unneeded breath and tears streaming down their skulls. And at the perfect moment, Razz, Edge and Papyrus entered the house. Slim looked like he was high on at least 8 different cough syrups, Stretch still somehow in the air by using his own magic, too freaked out to stop it, Sans and Red still laughing their balls off and Blue humming slightly from the kitchen. 

Edge slowly closed the door, too sober to deal with any of this.

Razz and Papyrus were on the same page. As they walked towards Grillby’s, they could hear the laughter growing, a loud thump of something falling, and some sort of inhumane screeching behind them. 

Wayyy too sober. 

“Sometimes I wonder why any god would put them together in one house,” Papyrus said aloud. 

“That’s how you know there is no god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help


	3. -No Ships- HOW STRONG IS THE BLUE BOY??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is strong boy.  
> I was so fcking tired while writing this.  
> I made Blue totally fcking OP in this.  
> Fcking Crack Fic  
> Yayy

“Has anyone noticed how strong Blue really is?”

It had started off like any other day. All the skeletons gathering together in one of their universes, this time, Underswap, to chill eat some breakfast, and tell stories. The only two people not present was Papyrus and Blue, who had gone off on an emergency shopping -and gossiping- trip, that tended to take up at least 4 hours of their day. Though that didn’t stop the other skeletons from gossiping.

Edge was the one who had brought up the initial question, everyone else turning to look at him awkwardly. 

“You’re looking at me like I’m one of you, but I assure you this is a real question.” 

Everyone had opted to ignore the blatant insult. It had become something of a subconscious action because of him and Razz constantly spitting their harsh words here and there. Basically, no one wanted to deal with bullshit in the morning. And in the end, even Razz and Edge had had enough of each other.

“I mean, of course I do. He’s my brother,” Stretch answered after some time with a slightly raised eyebrow. “There isn’t a thing I don’t know about him.” 

The other rolled their eyes at his borderline obsessive behaviour and continued on.

“I don’t talk to him all that much, so I dunno,” Comic answered next, sipping from his ketchup bottle. 

“Me and boss always check the people ‘round us so ‘course we knew. Dunno for sure though,” Red followed up, mustard bottle between his pointed teeth. It was a miracle how he could keep it there without the use of hands while talking. 

“Both me and M’Lord also grew up in similar environments,” Slim said, leaning back in the couch.

“Meaning my mutt was taught to check and eliminate all immediate dangers, as well as speak to me about such decisions,” Razz said with a smirk. “Of course I knew.”

“Oh get off your god damn high horse short stack,” Edge growled with a slight glare. 

“Oh look, the edge lord is talking like I might actually care about what he says,” Razz sneered before huffing and turning back to the conversation. “Anywho, what brought this on? I’m sure you have a reason for asking?”

“Of course I do. Shut the fuck up. I was just getting to it.” Edge glared at Razz for a good moment before talking again. “I was walking through Snowdin to look for my good-for-nothing lazy brother because he was slacking again. While I was walking, I saw Blue and he was….lifting a boulder sized snow puff like it was nothing. I was...shocked.”

“I see watt your talking about,” Sans replied immediately. “I see you’ve fitnessed something you don’t usually see. Tibia honest though, I don’t really believe you all to much buddy.” 

“For fucks sake you with you and your puns. And Red, if you even start, then your not getting any food tonight. I’ll make sure of it.” 

“...I don’t think it’s unusual to see him do that. He usually helps the dogs and kids make snowmen when it’s his break. I mean his weapons probably don't even compare with snow,” Stretch finally put in, scratching the top of his skull with some boredom. Everyone else turned towards him to give him a look that ranged in different amounts of confusion.

Stretch stretched (heh) and leaned back into the couch. It was obvious they were all now waiting for some story.

“Well, it was a couple years back I think. It’s pretty hard to tell since we’re underground. But I remembered him asking me to hold his weapon cause he wanted some nice-cream. Hell, he even gave me those god damn puppy eyes that you all should know.” They did know. Everyone’s fallen prey to it at least twice. “I couldn’t say no. Had no reason to say no. So he held out his weapon, pretty sure you’ve all seen his weapon collection. It’s that blue hammer looking one that’s probably made entirely of bones. And he dropped it into my hands and dashed…..” Stretch sighed, as if he was reliving that time. “The thing dragged me to the ground and even made a small crater on the ground. It’s under the Gryftmas tree. I uh...I couldn’t even use my magic to lift it off so I was stuck there for about half an hour before he came back. Heh. Muffet even gave me some treats out of pity while I was stuck there.”

Everyone gave him disbelieving stares and he merely shrugged at their reactions. 

“Believe it or not. You figure it out yourselves.” 

And suddenly it had become a silent competition between all of them. Who could get Blue to summon his weapon and try to lift it first. 

When Blue and Papyrus came home that day, everyone was burning holes into Blue, terrifying him for just a bit at the intensity. Papyrus scolded them. 

They had all approached him at the same time the next day in the living room. 

“Heya Blueberry. Can ya summon your hammer weapon thing?,” Red asked casually, like it was just some small talk.

“Well I'm glad that you seem to finally be taking guarding seriously! You should get your own weapon if you like mine!” Blue lead everyone outside, saying it didn't feel right doing it in the house and summoned it with a crack of magic. 

The ground shook slightly as Blue summoned it in his hands with that giddy smile and starry eyes. 

“You have to go to guard duty soon. Why don't you let my incompetent brother have a look at your weapon while you go?,” Edge said after a moment. Blue seemed to think it was a smart idea, and lay his weapon on the ground with a large boom. Quickly saying his goodbyes, with a quick hug to his brother, he dashed off with Papyrus to calibrate his puzzles since no one else seemed to want to do it. 

“Well. We have his weapon. Who wants to lift it first?,” Razz asked after a moment with a raised bone brow and folded arms. 

“I'll go first,” Edge stated, stepping towards the blue hammer with a smirk. The hammer itself looked small when compared to Edge. Stretch was probably just over exaggerating. 

Then he tried to lift it with one arm. Then with two. Then he tried to put his whole back into lifting it with little result. 

“Looks like your having some trouble there,” Razz said with a smug look planted on his face. “Let me try.” 

And that he did. He did the exact same thing as Edge with a sneer on his face, mostly from concentration. He heaved and tried but did nothing more than shift it to the side a slightly bit. All that mattered was that he had accomplished more than Edge….if this could even be considered an accomplishment. 

“Red, you try lifting it. I swear if you say your too lazy to, I will punish you dearly.” 

“Alright boss. Geeze. Making us skeletons work ourselves to the bone as always.” 

Before Edge could comment on the ridiculous pun, Red’s right eye flared to life, casting a red glow in the snow. He stepped forward, grabbing onto the hammer and tried to lift it. It didn't budge. His eye flared even more and used both hands and pulled harder. I lifted a few centimeters before dropping to the ground with a loud thump. 

“Holy fuck, what the hell kinda magic did he put into this thing?,” Red asked, exhausted of his magic and sitting under a nearby tree. 

“Mutt. It's your turn. You better do better than that piece of shit,” Razz growled and Slim merely nodded with a slightly raised eyebrow. He had the second most magic of them all so he should be able to lift it….or so he thought.

He repeated the process Red had gone through, with slightly more success. He raised it a few inches, almost a foot off the ground before it landed with a boom, spraying snow everywhere. 

“Holy crap. I don't think that's normal,” Slim said, almost taken aback at how heavy the damn thing was. 

“Eh. I might as well try,” Sans said with a slight grin. No one else really knew, but he could be equally as competitive. 

But it became another rinse and repeat process. Sans probably had the most magic and was able to lift it for a few seconds longer before he was collapsed in the snow, drained of magic. 

“Think we underestimated Blue a bit….,” Sans heaved, hearing light steps approaching them, followed by slightly heavier but equally as energetic ones. 

“Oh my goodness! Why is everyone being so lazy!,” Papyrus asked with an almost booming voice, looking at all of them that had had to take a seat. Which was all of them. Even Edge and Razz had given into their exhaustion driven needs. 

“It is surprising that Papy is the only one not on the floor,” Blue added, with a doting look on his face. True enough, Stretch was actually standing and trying extremely hard not to laugh at the scene in front of him. 

Papyrus went towards his brother, chastising him slightly and giving him a slightly pitying look. Sans knew what that meant. 

Papyrus had already known. 

Blue went towards his weapon and everyone's eyes were on him. Slightly uncomfortable, he met each gaze before picking up his weapon…..like it was nothing but a branch or a twig, balancing the weapon in the space between his shoulder and neck before dissipating it.

“If you all get up, then we're all going to have some lunch,” Blue called behind him, Papyrus following suite and entering the house. 

“It's always the small cute ones,” Stretch quickly called with a small smirk before entering the house behind his brother, hearing groans of defeat behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know  
> I'm sorry


	4. -Papcest (It's better to try and guess which ship this is :3 )- SOME SHIPPY STUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a writing prompt
> 
> After years of gentle persuasion, your Best Friend since childhood finally agrees to seek professional help fro serious mental problems. Much to your dismay, as she begins to improve, you slowly start to realize that you are her imaginary friend. 
> 
> I had to tweak it slightly for reasons.

A month. That was how long it took for Stretch to realize that he was just an imaginary being in the other’s mind. After years and years of him persuading the other to get some help. It was only when the other had gotten better that Stretch started to feel himself disappear little by little.

He wished he had more time. To just relax into the comfort of the others grip around him as he sobbed himself to sleep. To be able to whisper words of comfort that the other always seemed to delve into in like it was his life line. To be able to kiss him softly once more before the other would pull his silky blankets over himself, giving Stretch that rare, soft smile that the other refused to show anyone else but his brother.

“What would you do if I can’t be there with you anymore?”  
“Wha- of course that’s not going to happen! I wouldn’t allow it.”  
“Just a what if.”  
“Then I would search for you, all throughout the underground. And if you’re not there, then I’ll go and break that damned barrier and search all over the world for you. And if you’re not there….then I’ll go searching in the stars somewhere.”

Stretch gave the other a soft smile, kissing the other gently, burrowing his face into the crook of the other’s neck. He sunk into the hug, the other gripping him softly with delicacy, like Stretch was a fragile glass that needed his absolute care.

“You’re not planning to leave me right?”  
“I’m not planning on it, no. I don’t plan on making you bonely any time soon.”

But Stretch was always awful at keeping his promises, silent or not.

Even as he started fading away, little by little, Stretch stuck right next to the other, watching him work out his problems and start looking just a bit healthier, be a bit more active, giving off slightly better vibes. He watched the other with an eternal patience, all that he could feel being pride in being able to push the other to become healthier.

But even then, he knew.

As the other stopped responding to Stretch as much as before. As he stopped being able to hear all of Stretch’s words with clarity. As he started making more friends, build stronger and better friendships and all but ignoring Stretch entirely. As much as he was prideful of the other’s accomplishments.... It hurt.

It hurt so- so much. But as the other’s memories of Stretch started disappearing, Stretch himself started forgetting what it meant to feel hurt. And soon, he forgot what sadness and happiness was and why it was important to him in the first place. And then he’d forgotten what it meant to love. He felt something from long ago sting his heart as he watched this other monster interact with everyone else in an overbearing, yet still heartwarming tone. And before he knew it, he had forgotten himself. Or was it herself? What was he? SHe? ThEM? iT?

And the other had forgotten something that no longer existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me any more suggestions.  
> Like prompts+ship or something like that I guess.  
> I need to practice writing more

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write more....  
> but i really didn't know where to go from there.  
> I'll continue it in the future maybe.


End file.
